Causatum
by sailor8t
Summary: Sequel to Choose. Willow continues to struggle and her family tries to find a way to help her.
1. Chapter 1

Buffy and Her Friends belong to Joss Whedon and a bunch of suits. I'm altering their realities for fun, not profit, as I own nothing and have the credit report to prove it. Original characters, on the other hand, belong to me, so ask if you want to play with them.

This is the sequel to _Choose. _You might want to read it first.

* * *

Buffy, Willow, and Dawn walked toward the Espresso Pump. It was a gorgeous late spring day, and they talked about inconsequential things as they walked. The closer they got to downtown Sunnydale, the more crowded the streets became. The good weather had everyone out.

The Magic Box was open, and they glanced in as they passed. Anya was busy at the register and didn't see them.

The Espresso Pump was jammed, so they walked a block down to Subway and got sandwiches, chips and drinks. They walked to the park and found a shady spot for their impromptu picnic. Despite the pleasant weather, they didn't linger after eating. They went to the grocery store and picked up enough of the basics to hold them for a couple more days, then walked back to Revello Drive.

While Buffy and Willow put the groceries away, Dawn checked the answering machine. It held three messages from Giles and one from Tara. Dawn went into the kitchen and interrupted a passionate kiss between Willow and Buffy. Dawn smiled and resisted the urge to tease them. "Giles wants a Scooby meeting and Tara wants to know how you are," she reported.

"Did Giles say when?" Buffy asked.

"Nope."

"Then we'll assume he means tomorrow. Let's go to the beach," Buffy suggested, then looked at Willow. "Okay?"

"Sure," Willow answered.

Dawn left the kitchen quickly, before her sister could change her mind. "Dawn!" Buffy bellowed.

Dawn returned almost as quickly as she had left. "See if Janice wants to go, and if it's okay with her mom, you can spend the night with her."

"Really?" Dawn asked.

"Really," Buffy answered, and Dawn tore out of the kitchen again.

"You have an ulterior motive, don't you?" Willow asked.

"You betcha." She moved closer to Willow. "Remember my plan?" Buffy asked, and placed several small kisses under Willow's ear.

"Uh huh," Willow replied slowly.

"She can't ruin it if she isn't here."

"My smart girl." Willow reached her arms around Buffy and pulled her closer.

Buffy enjoyed their embrace for several seconds, then made herself separate from Willow. "Beach," she said, to remind herself as much as Willow. "We're going to the beach." She took Willow's hand and moved toward the kitchen door.

* * *

Buffy and Willow left Dawn and Janice at Janice's house late in the afternoon. They went back to their home. Buffy locked the door behind them and chased Willow to the shower. They bathed quickly. When they got out of the shower, the phone was ringing. They ignored and slowly dried each other. The towels were left in a heap on the bathroom floor when they made their way to Buffy's bed.

Buffy pushed Willow onto the bed. She crawled up Willow's body and perched over her on all fours. "I'm so glad you're back."

"Me, too." Willow tucked Buffy's hair behind her ear.

Buffy leaned down and gently kissed her. Willow tried to pull her down, but Buffy didn't let her. Buffy left Willow's mouth and kissed along her jaw to the redhead's ear. She slowly kissed down Willow's neck, then back up the other side. Willow ran her hands up and down Buffy's arms, but didn't try again to move her. Buffy continued her slow exploration of Willow's skin. She inhaled Willow's scent with each breath, and was thrilled as she saw and smelled Willow's increasing arousal.

Buffy spent a long time at Willow's breasts. She loved the way Willow's nipple tightened under her tongue and the small noise Willow made whenever she sucked the small nub. Willow kept her hands in motion on the Slayer's body and let go of everything except the feeling of Buffy's mouth against her skin. She heard the phone ringing again, and dismissed it from her consciousness. Buffy's mouth and the sensations it produced were far more interesting.

Buffy compensated for inexperience with eager enthusiasm. Her mouth and fingers explored Willow's sex leisurely. Willow's hips bucked and ground against Buffy, and a constant stream of moans escaped her. Buffy continued through her screams until Willow was still. Then she again crawled up Willow's body and laid beside her. She pulled Willow to her and kissed just below her ear. "I love you," Buffy said quietly.

"I love you, too," Willow told her when she could talk again. She shifted a little in Buffy's embrace. "As soon as I can move, I'll show you how much."

The phone continued to ring at regular intervals, and they continued to ignore it. It was nearly midnight before they got out of bed and went in search of something to eat. The phone rang while they were in the kitchen, and Buffy answered it.

Giles was on the other end of the line. "I've been calling for hours," he said in an aggrieved tone.

"Uh huh." Buffy watched Willow bend over to get something off the bottom shelf in the refrigerator.

"Well, do you?" Giles asked.

"Do I what?"

"Have you heard a word I've said?" he demanded.

"Nope." Buffy grinned at Willow. "Tell me later."

"It's quite important."

"'Kay, talk to you tomorrow." Buffy hung up the phone, then dropped the receiver to the floor. She moved behind Willow, wrapped her arms around her waist and laid her face against Willow's bare back. She moved her hands up to cover Willow's breasts.

Willow laid the knife down and turned to face Buffy. "Thought you were hungry."

"I am," Buffy answered, and kissed Willow. "That has got to be the single cheesiest thing I ever said," she said, smiling.

"Probably," Willow agreed. She kissed Buffy. "Who was on the phone?"

"Giles."

"What'd he want?" Willow turned back to the counter and resumed making sandwiches.

"Dunno. Don't care." Buffy pulled away from Willow. She got glasses down and filled them with ice, then added water from the tap. "Didn't sound apocalyptic," she added as an afterthought.

"That's good." Willow cut the sandwiches into quarters, then placed the knife in the sink. She put the makings back in the refrigerator. They stood at the counter to eat, then headed back upstairs.

They remade the bed before climbing in. The neatness didn't last long.

* * *

Buffy was asleep when Willow woke. It was another bright day. Willow leaned up on one elbow and watched Buffy. She knew that they would have to deal with many things they had been putting off since their return home, and sighed. She pushed that thought away and ran the backs of her fingers down Buffy's upper arm, reveling in the softness. She was amazed at all that had occurred, but most amazed that they were together.

"Wills?"

Buffy's voice pulled Willow from her reverie. "Hi." Willow leaned down and kissed Buffy.

"Hi."

They heard the front door open and close. A few minutes later, the smell of coffee made its way up the stairs. The front door opened and closed again. They both sighed. "Guess we should get up," Buffy said.

"I'm registering an official protest," Willow stated. She lowered her voice. "Maybe if we just stay here and ignore them, they'll go away."

Buffy laughed. "They won't go away. And if we don't go down soon, they'll come up here looking for us."

"Don't wanna," Willow groused.

"Me either," Buffy agreed. She kissed Willow briefly. "Sooner we find out what they want, the sooner they'll leave." Buffy swung her feet over the bed and went to her closet. She pulled out a pair of jeans and a shirt and tossed them onto the bed. Willow got out of bed. She stopped in the bathroom on the way to her room.

Buffy handed Willow a mug of coffee when she entered the kitchen. Everyone was there except Dawn and Giles. She drank some of it before getting a donut from the box on the table. Dawn came into the kitchen before she finished it. Giles was right behind her.

The weather was still good, so they gathered everything and went into the back yard. When everyone was settled, Giles began. "We must discuss everything that has happened. The Council has called several times."

"I'm finished with them," Buffy said calmly.

"You might hear me out first," Giles said.

"Why? They've lied to us, tried to kill me, kidnapped Willow, refused to give us information we needed." Buffy listed their transgressions.

"They want to apologize."

"I want a million dollars, but that's not gonna happen either."

"Actually," Giles cleared his throat. "Three million for you and a million each for the rest of us. Annually. Retroactive."

"That's some apology," Xander said.

Buffy was furious. "They think we're for sale? How stupid do they think we are?" She took a deep breath. "Don't answer that."

"Buffy, let him finish," Willow said quietly.

Buffy looked at her in disbelief. "They were going to kill you."

"They didn't," Willow pointed out. "You've shown them over and over that they can't control you and they can't beat you."

"Will," Buffy began.

Willow stopped her. "Just listen to him. Please?"

Buffy sighed, but didn't say anything else.

After a moment, Giles continued. "The Council is under new management, as it were. They wish to apologize for the transgressions of their predecessors. They also understand that you are an adult, with an adult's responsibilities, and that you cannot function at your peak ability if you must be employed to meet those responsibilities. The money is back pay. You will all receive a stipend, a generous one, as long as Buffy continues and you assist her."

"I don't trust them, Giles," Buffy said firmly.

"They will not interfere with your duties," Giles continued. "They will do what the Council is supposed to do. Support the Slayer and provide her the tools to do her job. I believe we should hear them out."

Buffy looked around. Her family looked at her without saying anything. Her eyes lingered on Willow. "What do you think?"

"I think we should take the money," Anya said immediately.

Dawn spoke up. "I think you should check it out, Buffy."

"I think so, too," Tara said.

Buffy looked at Xander. After a few moments, he said, "I don't trust them, either, but I think we should meet them."

"Aislin," Buffy asked.

"Meet with them," she said. "Use the computer and a camera."

"Will?" Buffy prompted.

"I don't know, Buffy, I'm really torn. I mean that's a lot of money and it sure would make things easier for you. But I'm not real inclined to trust the Council or let them anywhere near you," she said. "But a videoconference, they'd be far, far away and you'd be here," Willow trailed off.

"Actually," Giles said, "they're here."

"You better not mean 'here' as in waiting out front," Buffy growled.

"No. I mean here as in California," Giles explained. "They took you at your word that their lives would end if you saw them. They're in Los Angeles."

Buffy looked at each of them again, Willow last. Every instinct told her to refuse to deal with the Council. But the carrot dangled before her family was tempting. It would make everyone's lives so much easier. Money would end their constant struggles to pay the bills. It would let Buffy return to school, and ensure that Dawn could go to whatever college she chose. Buffy knew that no matter what she chose, the others would stand behind her as they had so many times before. This time, she bowed to the will of the majority and fervently hoped it wouldn't be a mistake. "Tell them we'll do the video thingy. You can set that up, right Wills?"

"Yeah, no problem." Will frowned.

"Okay, what else, Giles?" Buffy asked.

"There's still the matter of the prophecy," he answered. "It seems that all the requirements have been fulfilled, but I still have questions."

"Like what?" Buffy asked.

Giles reached into his shirt pocket and removed a sheet of paper. He unfolded it, and read the prophecy to them again. "_The heart of the Slayer shall be taken, and the Council will fall. The Slayer and her Sorceress will search the realms for their heart. Chaos will reign and the Slayer will bleed until the Sorceress opens the door between them. The Key then will be transformed and their heart restored._

"We've identified all the players," Giles continued. "Buffy obviously is the Slayer, and Willow her heart. Tara, I believe is the Slayer's Sorceress. Dawn is the Key. I understand how Tara opened the doorway between Buffy and Willow, but I do not know what happened afterward or how. There are other things, too, that happened while Willow was gone, that we need to discuss. Let's go back to when Willow was taken, shall we?"

"Let's not," Willow said.

Buffy scooted over a few inches and put her arm around Willow. "It can't hurt you," she said quietly.

"You don't know that," Willow answered. She stared at a patch of grass a few inches in front of her, then looked at Giles. "To name things gives them power."

"I know it's difficult." Giles held Willow's gaze.

"You don't know anything about it." Willow pulled her knees to her chest and looked down again.

Xander spoke before anyone could say anything else. "We won't let it hurt you again," he told Willow.

"I promise," Buffy added quietly.

Willow looked at Buffy.

Buffy wasn't sure what was going through Willow's mind, but knew it had her scared. She didn't think the others could see it, but she could feel Willow shaking. "I'll hold onto you every second. I promise," Buffy repeated, and squeezed Willow gently.

Willow closed her eyes and began to rock back and forth. Buffy forced herself to remain calm. Part of her wanted to pick Willow up and carry her away as she had done before. The rest of her knew that they couldn't keep things from each other, any of them, because whenever they did, something bad happened to force the issue.

Tara watched them. She recognized Willow's body language. She hadn't seen Willow look like that since Buffy's death, and she was glad for the comfort of Aislin's hand on the small of her back.

Dawn moved to Willow's other side and put one hand on her shoulder. Willow immediately stopped shaking. "It'll be all right," Dawn said softly.

Willow nodded slowly. She didn't relax her body any, but the panicked look left her face.

"Okay?" Buffy asked.

Willow nodded again.

"We were in the garden," Buffy began. "We were sitting on the bench, talking. Willow got this funny look on her face and let go of me. I asked her what was wrong and she said she didn't know, so I looked around. When I looked back, Will was floating. Her eyes were black and her hair was black and she screamed and disappeared.

"I went to find you guys," Buffy continued. "And we started to try to figure out what was going on."

Tara picked up Buffy's story. "I remember feeling something wrong, and a few minutes later Buffy came tearing in. She said you," Tara looked at Willow, "had disappeared. P-people don't just disappear. When Buffy left for patrol that night, I almost felt sorry for whatever crossed her path." Tara's eyes moved to Buffy. "I never saw you like that. I know you stayed out all night, and then you came to the library. After lunch, we went out to the garden, and I saw the magicks around the bench. We got Giles and the coven and some of the W-watchers."

"They laid a trap for you, Willow," Giles said softly. "They wanted you. Travers thought that if you were in danger, Buffy would behave as he thought a Slayer should. He believed you to be the Slayer's witch, and that assumption set the prophecy in motion."

"We tried so hard to find you, W-willow," Tara continued. "Buffy and I went to the nether realms to look for you, but you weren't there. We were told you couldn't go there. The next morning, Travers gave himself away. Your spells worked, W-will. We saw your tinkerbell light the night we did the nether realms spell, and the next morning, we saw your tag."

When Tara mentioned Willow's use of magicks, she began to rock again. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she whispered hoarsely.

Buffy moved closer to Willow before pulling her onto her lap. Dawn's hand stayed on Willow's shoulder. "No, Wills, no apologies."

"I promised I wouldn't, but I did. I'm sorry," Willow's voice was too low for anyone except Buffy and Dawn to hear.

"No, sweetheart, no. If you hadn't, we wouldn't have found you," Buffy soothed.

"You're not mad?" Willow asked.

"No," Buffy answered, "I'm as far from mad as I can get."

"Okay," Willow said quietly. She hid her face in Buffy's neck.

After a few moments, Tara continued. "I made Buffy lay down for a few hours, and told everybody what we had seen. We started to plan how to find you, Willow. Xander got blueprints for that place, and Anya figured out how modify the demon locator spell, and Giles got in touch with Aislin."

At the black-haired witch's name, Willow peeked at her. They hadn't really been introduced, and all Willow knew was that she and Tara were very friendly.

"When Buffy went patrolling that night, we did the locator spell," Tara said. We knew you were underground, and nearby. The spell worked perfectly. Xander was able to tell from the blueprints where we should begin to look. He chalked the doorframe so we could find it later."

Giles piped up again. "Buffy wasn't just patrolling that night. I sent her to meet with Aislin. Aislin has several gifts, and I hoped she might make the prophecy clearer."

Buffy interrupted him. "By drugging me?" she asked.

Willow sat up. "You drugged her?" She glared at Aislin, then at Giles.

"No," Aislin said. "Well, yes, I put something in Buffy's tea, but it didn't harm her," she told Willow. "It was to help her see."

"All I saw was the First Slayer. She was NOT helpful," Buffy stated.

"What did the First Slayer say?" Giles inquired.

Buffy thought for a moment. "'You touch the darkness but it doesn't touch you.' That was just annoying."

"Aahh," Giles nodded. "That makes sense."

"Oh, yeah, it makes sense to you now. Stupid Slayer dreams," Buffy muttered. She resumed her narrative in her normal voice. "I was on my way back to the manor when I felt you again," she told Willow. "I knew something was wrong, so I hurried. I found Tara and Giles in the library and we went after you." Buffy cupped Willow's cheek and closed her eyes.

"You were in a cell in a secret part of the manor," Giles said. "When we got there, you were in the corner and Quentin Travers was dead on the floor."

"I killed him," Willow said quietly.

"I don't know," Giles replied honestly. "It's possible. You let Buffy touch you, but when Tara did, she went flying through the air."

Willow looked at Tara. "I'm sorry," she said.

"I know you didn't do it on purpose," Tara told her. "There's nothing to apologize for."

Giles began again. "Buffy carried you out of there, and we tried to get some help for you immediately. The Council, of course, was not cooperating. The coven was working with Travers. Aislin came to help. While we waited for an ambulance, she and Tara, Dawn, Buffy and Anya did a ritual to help you. Xander and Anya gathered everyone's things, and we all went with you to the hospital.

"I am dreadfully sorry for all of this, Willow," Giles said earnestly. "I believed they would help you. From what Buffy told me on the phone, you were quite ill and probably dying, and I insisted she bring you to England."

"I should have listened to you," Willow told him.

"I should have paid more attention," he answered. "You seemed so strong, especially after Buffy…we relied on you so much. I wanted to believe you were fine."

"So did I," Willow said quietly.

After a few seconds of silence, Anya demanded, "Finish the story."

Giles removed his glasses and began to polish them while he talked. "We got you to the hospital. Buffy stayed with you the entire time. The Council met later that morning, and we all went.

"The meeting was a farce until we told them what we knew had happened and delivered Buffy's ultimatum. I didn't know until yesterday what they finally decided. We got a plane and brought you home. Aislin came because she,"

"I came," Aislin interrupted, "because Buffy asked me."

"Aislin came with us," Giles continued. "We came home to try to find a way to cure you, only to learn that a demon was resident in your body, and had been since you restored Angel's soul. It was able to surface because you were ill and weak, and it took your body. Next thing we knew, the hospital called to say you were there. We kept researching, trying to find a way to evict the demon. Xander hit on the idea to mindwalk, like you did, Willow, when Glory took Dawn."

Willow smiled at Xander. He smiled back, his relief at seeing her healthy again obvious.

"Tara and Aislin and Dawn did the spell," Buffy said. "But Dawn did most of the work. I don't know how, but she fixed everything."

"I don't know how, either," Dawn said. "It just did what felt right."

"Thank you," Willow and Buffy said at the same time.

"That leaves you, Willow. What happened?" Giles asked.

"I don't remember a lot of it. Just that it hurt. A lot," Willow said slowly. "It wouldn't stop. It was so hard not to use more magicks than I did. I saw your tag, too," Willow told Tara. "I knew I had to hang on until you could get to me."

"You were all torn up, Wills," Buffy said. "Did they do that?"

Willow furrowed her brow while she thought about Buffy's question. "I don't think so. My hands itched, with the magicks trying to get out." She looked at her hands. "I guess Dawn fixed them, too."

"What exactly happened while you were in Willow's mind?" Aislin asked.

Tara answered first. "There was a, um, lobby, I guess. There were a lot of doors, and I knew I shouldn't go any further. Buffy and Dawn had to pick one."

"How did you know which one to pick anyway?" Buffy asked Dawn.

Dawn shrugged. "I don't know, really. One seemed right."

"It was," Buffy said. "It took us into a corridor. All the doors but one were labeled, so we went in. The demon was there, and boy was it stupid. It wasn't even any work to kill it. After it was dead, Dawn touched it and there was flash and the demon was gone and the room was immaculate. We left there and went to find Wills." Buffy kissed Willow's cheek. "There was another unlabeled door, so we opened it. You were there." Buffy stopped, remembering finding Willow the second time.

"It looked like a dungeon," Dawn said. "Will was in the corner, and she didn't look too good. I gave her a choice, to stay there with her magicks or to come with us and leave the magicks. She said she wanted to come home, so I told them to close their eyes, and I put my hand on Will's head, and saw what she wanted, and I made it happen. And here we all are."

"What else can you do?" Giles asked Dawn.

"I dunno. I haven't tried to do anything. Oooo, do I have special powers now?" Her eyes got wide. "Maybe I can patrol with you guys."

"No," Buffy said immediately.

"We'll test you later," Giles said.

"No," Buffy said again.

"Buffy," Willow said, "we need to know what happened to Dawn. 'The Key will be transformed,' remember. We need to know how."

"Okay," Buffy said grudgingly. "Giles can test you. But no patrolling. Not until we get you trained."

"Really?" Dawn asked. Her excitement was obvious.

"Really," Buffy answered, then turned to Giles. "When do we do the thing with the Council?"

He got up. "I'll arrange it now," he told her, and went into the house.

"Aislin, how do you know Giles?" Willow asked.

"He's my godfather," Aislin responded. "It's been quite the experience to meet all of you after hearing so much about you."

"Giles talks about us?" Xander asked, disbelieving.

"Oh, yes. Frequently and at great length." Aislin smiled at Xander. "Most of it is complimentary."

Buffy laughed while Xander tried to decide what Aislin's statement meant. Willow shifted to move from Buffy's lap, but Buffy held her there. "I need you here," she whispered in Willow's ear, and Willow settled back against Buffy. "When they go home," Buffy continued, "we can go back to bed."

Willow flushed. She closed her eyes. _Mistake_, she thought, as she saw Buffy naked in her mind. Buffy's breath blew across her ear, and Willow felt a surge of wetness between her legs. One of Buffy's nipples poked her arm, and she knew Buffy knew how aroused she was. She laid her head on Buffy's shoulder and murmured, "Giles better hurry up."

As if she had summoned him, Giles appeared at the back door. He returned to them, but didn't sit. "They will be ready at eight o'clock this evening."

"Good," Buffy answered. She lifted Willow and got her feet under her before standing.

"Buffy!" Willow said indignantly. "I can walk."

"I know," Buffy answered. To the others, she said, "We'll see you then." Without waiting for an answer, she moved toward the house.

Everyone except Dawn stared at Buffy's retreating back. Dawn sighed, then turned to Tara. "Movies?" she asked.

Tara nodded, and looked at Anya. "Videofest at your place?"

Anya poked Xander in the ribs to get his attention. "You act like you've never seen anyone run off to have sex," she told him. "You should be used to it. Willow and Tara used to do it all the time."

Tara blushed. She glanced at Aislin, who smiled at her.

"Look at those two." Anya pointed at Tara and Aislin. "They'll be next." She poked Xander again. "Enough lesbian fantasies, Xander. Just for that, I'm picking the videos."

Xander turned to her. "What videos?"

"Vidfest at your place." Dawn filled him in. "No crappy sci-fi this time, either."

"Star Wars," Xander began.

"No," Anya, Dawn, and Tara said simultaneously.

"One more mention of that movie and you'll be watching a Shirley Maclaine marathon," Anya threatened.

Xander held up his hands. "Okay, okay." He stood up and held out a hand for Anya. "Giles, you coming?"

"Not this time. I have a few other things to attend to."

Tara and Aislin stood up, too. Dawn got to her feet, as well.

"Okay. Guess we'll see you back here later," Xander told Giles. "To the Xanmobile, ladies."


	2. Chapter 2

The others watched as Willow finished setting up her laptop for the video conference. Promptly at 8, the Watchers Council connected to her machine.

"Miss Summers, Miss Rosenberg, Mr. Harris, Miss Jenkins, Miss Summers, Miss Maclay, Miss Erskine, Mr. Giles, I am Meredith Davies, the new chief of the Watchers Council. My associates Gareth Edmondson and Kenneth Brown are with me this evening. Thank you for agreeing to speak with us."

"Go on," Buffy said. She sat in the middle of the camera's viewing area, with Willow on one side and Dawn on the other. Xander, Anya, Tara and Aislin sat behind them, and Giles stood behind all of them.

"I understand your hostility, Miss Summers. My predecessor employed some particularly barbaric means to achieve his goals. On behalf of the Council, I apologize for his completely inappropriate actions." Davies paused for a few moments for any reaction from the Sunnydale group, who merely waited for her to continue.

"I'll get to the point, then. We wish you to continue as our Slayer, Miss Summers."

"Why should we do anything for you?" Buffy asked.

"You are not doing anything for me or the Council. It is your duty," Davies stated.

"Yeah, yeah, sacred duty, blah blah, one girl in all the world, I know the song and dance."

"Our job is to assist you in the completion of your duties. I know you have an extremely capable group working with you, but there are many things we can help you with."

"Like?" Buffy asked skeptically.

"Research. Weapons. Backup. Whatever you may need." Davies said. "We will not interfere. When you request assistance, you will receive it without delay."

"What do you want in return?" Buffy demanded.

"We want you to perform your duty," Davies answered calmly.

"Suppose we don't agree?" Buffy asked.

"There is nothing we can do. We will not force ourselves on you."

Buffy stared at the camera for a full minute before saying, "I'll get back to you." She got up and left the camera's view. "Willow, tell them to hang on for a while, but shut down our end."

"Um, you heard her, right?" Willow said to the screen.

"Yes," Davies answered. "That's fine."

Willow moved to her machine and shut down the camera.

"Is it off?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah," Willow responded.

"Giles, do you know them?" Buffy inquired.

"Yes. I know all of them. We trained together."

"Can we trust them?"

"I believe we can. Their actions so far suggest that." Giles told them.

"Guys?" Buffy asked.

Aislin spoke up first. "I know them, too, Buffy. Unless they've changed radically in the past month, they will honor any agreement they make. Especially Merry."

"Merry?" Buffy raised an eyebrow.

"Meredith Davies," Aislin explained. "I have never heard her say anything she doesn't mean. If she says she'll support you, then that is what the Council will do."

Buffy nodded, then began to poll the others. "Tara?"

"I think we should give them a chance," she answered.

"Xander?"

"Give it a shot, Buff."

"Anya?"

"I agree with Xander. And Aislin. She sees things you can't."

"Dawn?"

"I trust you, Buffy. Whatever you decide is fine with me."

"Wills?" Buffy's tone was gentler.

"I don't know," Willow answered. "I guess all we can do is let them show us whether things really have changed."

Buffy nodded. "Okay. I'm still not sure about it, but we've walked into worse situations knowing less than we do now. Turn the camera back on, Will." Buffy returned to her seat.

"Miss Summers," Davies greeted her. "Have you reached a decision?"

"We'll work with you on a trial basis," Buffy told her.

"Thank you. Is there anything you need now?"

"No," Buffy said.

Behind her, Anya hissed, "The money!"

"That was done earlier today, Miss Jenkins," Davies said.

"Thank you," Anya and Buffy said at the same time.

"You're welcome. If you need anything else, ask Mr. Giles to contact me."

"Fine," Buffy replied.

"Good evening," Davies said, and broke the connection.

Willow got up and shut down her laptop.

"I have to patrol," Buffy said. "Who's coming?"

"We'll go," Tara said.

"Will, you coming?"

Willow looked at Buffy. Surprise and confusion mixed on her face. "You want me?"

"If you want to." Buffy moved to stand beside her at the table. "I won't be long."

"I'll pass." Willow looked back at the computer.

"Okay." Buffy leaned over and pecked her cheek. "See you soon," she said, then turned to the witches. "Let's go."

The house was quiet after everyone left. Willow and Dawn sat on the couch. "Thanks for everything," Willow said.  
"You're welcome. I'm really glad you're back to yourself," Dawn replied.

"Me, too," Willow smiled.

"But if you ever do anything that dumb again," Dawn threatened.

"I won't. I'm so sorry. I was really stupid."

"You were," Dawn agreed. She waited a beat before asking, "Remember what you told Riley when he started dating Buffy?"

"How do you know about that?"

"Buffy told me." Dawn smirked. "So you remember?"

"Yeah," Willow answered cautiously.

"If you hurt Buffy, I've got a shovel for you."

"I won't." Willow smiled. "You know how you want something that you know you can't ever have, so you don't think about it anymore? Only I got it. Of course, it comes with a pesky little sister, but I think I can work around that."

Dawn threw a pillow at Willow with her good arm. Willow batted it away and threw another one back. Within moments they were having a pillow fight, laughing gleefully while swinging pillows around and rarely hitting their targets. After a while, they agreed to a draw and collapsed back onto the sofa.

When she recovered her breath, Willow asked, "You ready to go back to school tomorrow?"

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Do I have to?"

"Yes," Willow said firmly.

Dawn stared hard at her. Willow looked askance at her.

"Dawn, what are you doing?"

"No hypnotic powers, darn it."

Willow giggled. "I'll be sure to tell Giles."

"You wouldn't."

"Sure, I would," Willow teased, then broke into laughter when Dawn glared at her. "No glare of death or even discomfort, either."

"I don't have to be insulted like that!" Dawn stood up. She started to flounce out of the room, but stopped to kiss Willow's cheek first. "G'night."

Willow put her arms around Dawn's neck. "Night, Dawnie. Sweet dreams."

Willow sat on the couch and waited for Buffy to return from patrol. It had been a long day, and she wanted the comfort of Buffy beside her. She hadn't been completely honest with everyone that morning. She could, if she chose, remember each moment, and her hands began to itch at the thought. Willow wondered, too, what Dawn had become, and wondered how she missed Dawn's change from child to young woman.

There were other things she questioned, too. Who Aislin was and why she and Tara were joined at the hip. Whether she could use magick again. When Giles would want to speak to her. How life would be different now that they all had more money than they needed. Why she felt at ease only when one or both of the Summers' were touching her.

The sounds of Dawn preparing for bed drifted down the stairs. How many nights had she and Tara listened for her nightmares so they could try to stop them? Dawn slept soundly most nights since Buffy was back. Willow had slept the night through since coming home from the hospital. As far as she knew, Buffy had slept well, too. She acted rested and happy and Buffy-like. Willow smiled at the thought of the Slayer. She had never thought that Buffy would be more than her best friend. Not that there would be a happily ever after, she realized soberly. There would just be a night that Buffy didn't come home. Another night like the one they defeated Glory, denied the luxury of time to grieve because there were things to do. No matter how many nights they had between now and then, it would never be enough. Her chest grew heavy at the thought of burying Buffy again. The only reason she had survived the first time was that Tara held her up.

She had been supremely unfair to Tara, Willow realized. She loved Tara and always would, but she had never given Tara everything. Even at their most intimate, Willow had reserved something for Buffy. Who could and did call on her at a moment's notice. When Tara was incapacitated and needed Willow's complete attention, Willow had dropped everything to bring Buffy back. She rationalized that they needed the Slayer, but knew that it was because she needed Buffy. Just like she needed her now, to tell her everything would be fine, that they would find a way through because it's they do.

The door opened and Buffy came through it. "Hey, Wills."

"Hi, Buffy. How was patrol?"

"Not much going on. I walked the witches back to Tara's dorm."

"I missed you."

Buffy sat beside Willow on the couch. "You okay?"

"Now." Willow gave Buffy a small smile.

Buffy laid a hand on Willow's thigh. "Where's Dawn?"

"In bed. She's got school tomorrow."

"You going back?"

"Yeah. I didn't miss that much. I can catch up. Did you really patrol?"

"We went through a couple cemeteries. Nothing's out there tonight."

"What about your sacred duty?" Willow asked.

"It's right here." Buffy leaned over and kissed Willow gently. "Ready for bed?"

"Yeah," Willow answered and stood up.

They climbed the stairs hand in hand.

* * *

Willow woke before the alarm went off. She kissed Buffy and got out of bed. On the way to the bathroom, she turned off the alarm. Willow showered and dressed. She got her backpack ready for a full day of classes, then got Dawn up.

Willow made coffee. She wasn't hungry, but fixed a piece of toast and ate it with her coffee. Dawn wandered in a few minutes later. She ate a bowl of cereal quickly and asked Willow for lunch money. Willow emptied her wallet and handed the bills to Dawn. They left together.

Willow had a two hour break at 11 am. She stopped at the ATM in the student union and got some cash. Her eyes bugged at the balance showing on the receipt, and she shoved it in her pocket with the bills. She was headed toward one of the carts around the quad to get something to eat when someone called her name. It took her a moment to recognize Aislin. When she did, she went to the bench where Aislin was sitting. "Hi," Willow greeted her. "I was going to get some lunch."

"Mind if I join you?" Aislin asked.

"No," Willow answered.

"Great!" Aislin stood up. "Where are we going?"

"I usually eat from one of the carts," Willow told her.

"Lead the way," Aislin smiled.

They didn't speak again until they were seated under one of the trees out of the main pedestrian traffic.

"How do you like Sunnydale?" Willow asked, to break the silence.

"What I've seen is fine," Aislin responded. "You have a lot of cemeteries."

Willow shrugged. "Hellmouth factor." She took another bite of her sandwich, washed it down with a swig of water. "Thanks for everything you did."

"It wasn't much," Aislin told her. "How are you feeling?"

"Good," Willow smiled.

"This is awkward," Aislin observed.

"Yeah. I don't know you at all, but the others seem to trust you, so if you're okay with them, it's all good. Is Giles really your godfather?"

"Yes. I've known him all my life. I haven't seen him very much since he became the active Slayer's Watcher."

"Buffy keeps him pretty busy."

Aislin laughed. "That is an understatement. How many apocalypses has it been?"

"I dunno, we don't really keep score. A lot." Willow finished half her sandwich and wrapped the other half up.

"Tara told me how you resurrected Buffy."

Willow looked away.

"How hard was it?" Aislin asked.

"Not as hard as watching her die," Willow answered without meeting her eyes.

"Willow, I'm not a threat to you."

"I didn't think you were." Willow still didn't look at Aislin.

"You're allowed to stop and catch your breath," Aislin told her quietly. "No one will think any less of you. You've been through more in the past year than most people see in a lifetime."

"What do you know about it?" Willow demanded. "You don't know me."

"I don't have to know you." Aislin kept her voice low. "Any one of the things I've seen, any one of the things I've been told, would have destroyed almost anyone else. You fought a hell god and survived. You watched your soulmate die, and then you resurrected her. You carried a demon around for years, and it couldn't take over until you were at death's door."

"Just another day on the Hellmouth," Willow said, and got to her feet. "I've got a class." She walked away quickly, before Aislin could say anything more.

Habit carried Willow to the lecture hall for her next class. She was half an hour early, and the room was empty. She took her regular seat and tried to get her emotions under control. _Everything Aislin said is true. Why am I so angry?

* * *

_

Buffy woke up alone. She was disappointed that she had missed Willow. Despite that, it was nice to have some quiet time alone. She took a leisurely shower, then went through the house and gathered the laundry and lugged it to the basement. She started the first load and went to the kitchen. She finished the pot of coffee Willow had made and took her cup into the back yard. It was another lovely day, and Buffy sat in the sun and enjoyed the warmth.

After putting the first load of laundry in the dryer and the second in the washer, she called Giles. They talked briefly, and Buffy suggested that the Council supply all of them with cell phones. Giles agreed to call the Council with her request. They decided to meet at the Magic Box for training at 2 p.m.

Buffy went through the first floor, dusting and neatening, then did the same on the second floor. She finished the laundry and put piles of clean, folded clothing on Dawn's bed. She put her own clothes away. She wasn't sure what to do with Willow's clothes, and left them in the basket in her room. Something else to discuss, which room they would use, went on her to do list.

There were frozen meals in the freezer, and she put two in the microwave for her lunch. Something was bothering Willow, she realized while watching the boxes rotate in the microwave. Probably back to school anxiety, she decided, and tried not to be distracted by it. After she ate, she packed a bag with clothes to change into after training, and walked down to the Magic Box. She knew she was early, and used the extra time to stretch and warm up before Giles arrived. She was working on the heavy bag when he came in.

"Hi, Giles."

"Hello, Buffy. The phones will be here tomorrow."

"Cool." She hit the bag a few more times, then stopped it. Buffy helped Giles into the protective padding he wore when they sparred. "What are we working on today?" she asked.

"Close hand to hand," he told her, and they started.

After an hour, Giles called for a break. Buffy leaned against the wall and drained a bottle of water. When she recovered, they went back to work, this time with swords. After Buffy tagged him three times in five minutes, he ended their session. She went into the small bathroom and cleaned up. She left through the backdoor and took a shortcut to the bank. She checked the balance first, and couldn't immediately comprehend the amount. Buffy withdrew $100 and went to the florist. She bought flowers for her mother's grave, and bought more flowers for the house.

She walked to the cemetery and found her mother's grave. Her tombstone was still next to it. Buffy ignored that, and placed the flowers at her mother's marker. "I haven't forgotten you, Mom," she said softly. "There's so much going on. Dawn's good, she's grown up so much. Willow, well it's a long story, but we're good together." She paused. "I guess you know all this, but I wanted to tell you we miss you." Buffy stood for a few moments more, then headed home.

Dawn was doing her homework at the dining room table. Willow sat across from her doing her own schoolwork. Buffy smiled at the sight of her two favorite people. She laid the bouquet on the table. Buffy took a few more steps to stand beside Willow. She put a hand on Willow's shoulder, and leaned down to kiss her when Willow turned.

After a few moments, Dawn told them, "Break it up, you two."

Buffy pulled away from Willow and grinned at her sister. "Hello to you, too."

"You're in a good mood," Dawn observed.

"Why not? It's a great day," she answered. "Where are the vases?"

"Under the sink," Willow answered, and went back to her schoolwork.

Dawn looked at her, frowning slightly, before returning to her homework. Buffy scooped up the flowers and went to the kitchen. She came back a few minutes later with the flowers and placed them on the vacant end of the table. "What's for dinner?" she asked.

"You tell me," Dawn answered.

"Will?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you want for dinner?" Buffy asked.

"Whatever," Willow answered without looking up from her book.

"Chinese?" Buffy offered.

"That would be good," Dawn said.

"Go call them," Buffy instructed. "You know what we like."

Dawn slid out of her chair and headed to the kitchen. The menus were on the side of the refrigerator near the phone.

Buffy squatted beside Willow's chair and put a hand on her thigh. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," Willow replied.

"Will, I can tell something's bothering you. Has been most of the day."

Willow put her book down and looked at Buffy for the first time. "How can you tell?"

"We're connected somehow." Buffy moved her hand up to Willow's heart. "We have been for a long time. I'm just more aware of it lately."

Willow put her hand over Buffy's and closed her eyes for a moment. She realized that she could feel Buffy as a warm, safe place inside. She opened her eyes and looked down at Buffy.

Buffy stood up, and Willows gaze followed her. "C'mere," Buffy requested, and took a step back to give Willow room to leave the chair.

Willow stood up and turned toward Buffy. She held Buffy's hand to her chest as she stepped closer to the Slayer. Buffy put her free arm around Willow's waist, and Willow laid her head on Buffy's shoulder.

"I love you, Will. There isn't anything you can't tell me," Buffy said quietly.

Willow didn't say anything. She rested against Buffy and slowly relaxed.

"Sweetheart," Buffy prompted.

Willow raised her head and looked into Buffy's clear hazel gaze. "I love when you call me that," she said quietly.

"Sweetheart," Buffy repeated.

A smile crept across Willow's face. She raised her free hand to Buffy's cheek. The tension and anxiety she had carried since lunchtime dissipated. Buffy backed up, and Willow followed. Buffy turned the corner on the table, sat in the chair, and pulled Willow onto her lap. Willow didn't resist.

"What is it, Will?" Buffy asked quietly.

Willow sighed before answering. "I ran into Aislin today. We had lunch."

Buffy waited for her to continue.

"She said some things. About me." Willow was uncharacteristically brief.

"What did she say?" Buffy prodded.

"Nothing bad. It just, well, it was true, but I don't know why she said it," Willow floundered.

"What did she say?" Buffy repeated gently.

"That no one would think any less of me if I took some time off," Willow said finally, looking at the floor.

Buffy's brow scrunched up in confusion. "Why did that upset you?"

"I don't know. It just did. I don't know how to explain it. She wasn't here when we went through it. She doesn't know how we are. We just do it, like the Power Puff girls or something, you know, 'saving the world before bedtime.' And then we go on with our lives. I mean, if we made a big thing out of it every time we saved the world, we'd never have lives." Willow looked at Buffy again. "It's what we do, right? It's not a big deal. Well, it is, but not this time."

"It was a big deal to me," Buffy told her softly.

"I guess I just took it wrong. Like she was telling me I'm weak or useless or something."

"You know better." Buffy lowered her head to make sure Willow saw her. "Right?"

Willow nodded.

"What else did she say?" Buffy asked.

"That's pretty much it," Willow told her.

"You know she's right. It's okay for you to take some time off."

Willow drooped again. "You think I need to?"

"This isn't about what I think, Will."

"I don't want to, Buffy. I just want my life like it used to be. Going to school and helping you."

Buffy quelled the panic that rose easily. "Don't you want to be with me?"

"More than anything." Willow kissed Buffy briefly. "I didn't mean that, not at all. I just, everything's so mixed up. This is the only thing that isn't. When I'm here with you everything is clear and simple. When I'm with you or Dawn, I'm good. When I'm not, it's harder. Gods, Buffy, I don't want to be all clingy, but I need you so much." Willow dropped her head to Buffy's shoulder.

Buffy tightened her grip on Willow's waist and raised one hand to stroke her hair. "I need you, too, Wills." She turned and kissed Willow's forehead. "I feel like something's missing if I'm not touching you."

Dawn watched them from the doorway. She had heard the last part of their conversation, and she walked to them. Dawn put one hand on each of their shoulders. The effect was instantaneous. It felt like an electrical circuit completed, and all of them sighed with relief at the warm feeling that flowed through them, one to the other.

"Okay," Buffy said after a few moments. "This is strange."

"Let it go until tomorrow, please," Willow asked.

Buffy nodded. "We can do that." She looked at her sister. "Does it do the same thing to you?"

"Not that I noticed," Dawn answered. "I mean, yeah, I get a rush when I touch both of you at the same time, but it's not like anything's wrong or missing if we're not together."

"Strange," Buffy said.

"Yeah, but it beats the heck out of most strange things we get," Willow said.


End file.
